LRV-588 Veritech Car
Background The testing of the Tornado Battle Bike and Armour showed itself to be inadequate against heavier armed opponents so the RDF engineers set out to design a larger counterpart to the Bike. The result was the LRV-588 Veritech Car. With two modes the LRV had the abilitie to overcome obstacles that a land based vehicle could not get by as well asn the ability to use it's weapon in a wider field of fire. It tested relatively well though never did see mass production. It is to be noted however that virtually all exampled of this mecha were taken with the REF into deep space for use as a fast recon vehicle where it was used well. It's existence eventually lead to the development of the Silverback as a heavier counterpart to teh Cyclones later in teh REFs war with the Regent in Sentinels space. Model Type - LRV-588 Class - Veritech Car Crew - 1 + 1 passenger MDC By Location Main Body - 250 Arms - 110 Ion Cannon - 50 Missile Pods - 60 Hands - 40 Legs - 160 Feet - 90 Wheels - 40 Head - 75 Re-inforced crew compartment - 100 AR - 12 Armour - stops upto and including standard 15mm rounds Speed Running - 112kph/70mph Driving - 352kph/220mph with short bursts of upto 480kph/300mph for up to 20 minutes Leaping - 6m unassisted, 12m with a running start Range - 300 hours of continuous operation on 8 protoculture cell Statistics Height - 5.8ft (1.75m) car mode, 16ft (4.9m) battloid mode Length - 18ft (5.5m) car mode, 7ft (2.1m) battloid mode Width - 6.6ft (2m) car mode, 8.6ft (2.6m) battloid mode Weight - 6 tons PS - 30 robotic, Lift - 15 tons, Carry - 7.5 tons Cargo - minimal survival and personal gear Power System - Miniature Protoculture Cell Energizer Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Mini-Missile launcher Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-8 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 16 total, 8 per launcher Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Ion Cannnon Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 1d6x10 per blast Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Note - can use the GU-19 and GU-18 gunpods that were in development for the Hargun/MODAT/Garland series of Veritech Cycles but generally does not have one. Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite +10% piloting rolls See PS tables for HTH Damage Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 15 miles (24km) for airborne targets and 5 miles (8km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 100 miles (16km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 10 miles (16km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 200 miles (320km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. References Used for images and technical information Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ